Lost in Owl Posts
by P.D. Ellus
Summary: Seven years with the Trio are over and as Snape rejoices his new found freedom, he receives an unexpected letter. HGSS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine. All JKR's. Don't sue.

A/N: This is my response to WIKTT's 'The letter' challenge by Dryad.

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

PROLOGUE

The first ray of sunshine slipped through the Head Girl's window, forcing her to shut her tired eyes. She had spent her last night in the castle tossing and turning in her bed... but who could sleep when it hurt to even think about leaving?

This was it! She was going to leave the place that had been her home for seven years. No... not only that... that would be sad, it's true, and she would miss everything, but she would get over it eventually; she had so much to learn and see that soon all of it would be just a good memory. That was how she imagined she was going to feel on her last day at Hogwarts.

It was funny to think that she had always put her achievements and studying above everything, feelings and all. She was a practical girl, she knew what was important! And what could be more important than knowledge, achieving her goals and proving that her blood didn't stop her from succeeding?

That was exactly what happened: she got the highest NEWTs Hogwarts had seen in years, scholarships to three of the best Wizarding universities in all Europe and the choice to apprentice with any Master in all areas she decided to follow. Yes, she was proud, and yes, it felt good to know she had her future guaranteed, doing the things she loved. She had all her dreams come true... except for one thing.

One thing she had never counted on, because she was Hermione Granger, she had control over her life and her feelings. But this Hermione was no more. She had become a puddle of emotions she couldn't control.

When had she realized that? She couldn't say; it had gradually taken over her, slowly and silently to a point that when she saw it, it was too late. And now, as her departure draw near, the hollow sensation in her heart was becoming unbearable.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, only to add to the countless ones she had shed throughout the night, she decidedly lifted her covers and got out of bed.

Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, she opened her almost packed trunk and fumbling through her belongings, she found a clean parchment and a quill.

She sat at her small studying desk and started writing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape stretched lazily in his favorite chair by the fireplace. He was enjoying something he hadn't had in a long time... freedom.

He had slept all morning and spent the afternoon reading a book. There were no spoiled brats, no more running off in the middle of the night to attend Death Eater's meetings, no more Dark Lord and most of all... no more Potter! By this time the annoying trio were on their way back to London, out of Hogwarts and if could help, out of his life forever.

For once, he could see a future ahead. He escaped death, paid his dues and now he was free to pursue whatever he set his mind to. The possibilities were endless! He could quit his teaching career at Hogwarts and choose between the many job offers he received after he helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord. He could even put everything on hold and go travel around until he decided what to do.

He smirked at the thought. If his dysfunctional family was worth something, it would be for the money they left him. This alone gave him all the freedom he wanted and for that he would be able to find a job he loved, one that didn't include other people's insufferable children.

He finally had control over his life, even his destiny, dare he say.

He stood up and headed to his office to start packing what he would need to take for the summer. He could send for the rest of his belongings later. Dumbledore had asked him to remain in the position in case he couldn't get another Potions' teacher before the term started, and until he could find a replacement. In any case, it wouldn't be for too long.

As his hand reached the door handle, he heard a 'thump' noise from inside. Alarmed he took hold of his wand, opening the door slowly. He let out a relieved breath to see a tiny owl stumbling on the objects on his desk.

Old habits die hard and even knowing the Dark Lord was dead and gone, it was impossible to control his reflexes to imminent danger.

When the owl spotted him, it started to fly around in excitement. He glared at the bird as it landed on a bookshelf clumsily. "Where have I seen that owl before?" he wondered. Retrieving the letter from the bird, he looked at the owl and said dryly , "Sorry, I have nothing for you." Opening the window wider, so it could fly away without knocking its head on the stone frame in all its excitement.

Shaking his head, he thought, 'Bloody bird is happy anyway.'

Only then was his attention directed to the letter. Thinking that it was another job offer, he opened it as he sat down behind his desk. Who else would possibly write to him?

The crease between his eyebrows deepened and his eyes narrowed, not quite able to make sense of the words. But when his eyes rolled down to the bottom and saw the author's name, they grew wide as saucers. He sat there, becoming more and more shocked with every word he read.

""" Dear Professor,

By the time you receive this, I will be gone.

I am not writing this letter as a final parting shot, but it

might have been easier if that had been the case. I would prefer

to remain silent, but my Gryffindor courage (or stupidity as you

see fit) won't allow me to keep my council.

Don't worry, sir. I can hear your blatant drawl, 'Get on with

it, already!' from here.

I like you.

I am not so foolish as to say love, because while I know a

great deal more about you than the average student, I know

better than to assume I know enough to profess my undying

devotion.

Don't snort, Professor, it isn't dignified.

I am fairly certain you will write this off as a silly school

girl crush. But you should know that at least one student

appreciates and respects the work that you have done...

And one woman sincerely cares about your happiness.

Hermione Granger """"

As if to quote Ron Weasley, Snape said, "Bloody hell!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Shauna for beta-reading.


	2. Chapter 1

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

CHAPTER 1

Snape stretched his arms as he made his way to the large balcony of his Portuguese Villa in the isolated town of Bragança. It had taken him a year to find the perfect place to take residence. It wasn't really permanent, he could stop and move anywhere if he felt the need to. He accepted the job offer in Portugal for the location mostly; it was quiet, peaceful and this particular town was ancient and full of history.

After admiring the view of the mountains, he went back to get ready to his first day at his new job. He had to walk a couple of blocks, for the wards guarding the Research Center didn't allow him to Apparate directly to it, but he liked to walk and the morning was pleasantly cool.

There was a separate village in the west side of the town not visible to Muggles. The entrance was a broken down stone wall with a crooked archway, that to non-magic eyes, led to nowhere. He crossed the archway and in seconds he was in an impressive medieval looking village. He could see the local wizarding university in the distance, it was said to be one of the best in Europe, located across from a large lake and in a way, it reminded him of Hogwarts; the large castle standing tall and imposing.

He was to be in charge of the medicinal Potions' research, in the town's Research Center. Its large building faced the university, across from the lake and only the best in the business were selected to be part of it.

He made his way to his new lab. It was three times larger than the one at Hogwarts and it had a variety of ingredients that not even his personal lab, back at the Manor in Scotland, contained. Not to mention the material available to work with, the cauldrons were the kind impossible to melt, supporting the more complex potions that required the highest temperatures.

He smiled approvingly. In his first visit to the place, he was given the choice of an assistant. There were many students at the university that would love the opportunity of apprenticing with a Master, but he refused, choosing to work alone. These were the rewards of being the best in his area, plus the fame he acquired for fighting the war. He finally had the upper hand.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The day went by fast and enjoyable; never in his life did he think he would work on something he actually felt happy with. He looked up at the clock, it was probably enough for one day, he would have to do some paper work on the results of his experiments, but he could postpone it until the next day. He wrapped his outer robes around his shoulders and walked out of the room. The long corridor was empty by then. The staff had probably left hours ago.

A familiar voice traveled through the air, meeting his sharp ears.

"But couldn't I at least use the archive room? I won't be long, the essay is due tomorrow, and this is all I need to finish it," said the insistent woman.

'Oh Merlin, no... it can't be,' Snape thought, coming to a halt.

"I'm sorry, but it's after hours, and the archive supervisor is gone for the day. I suggest you come by tomorrow morning," replied the Center's receptionist, an old stern looking witch that could be Madam Pince's sister, and nothing would make her break the rules.

Snape knew that voice, he had heard that demanding tone too many times to not recognize it. He carefully approached the front hall and was able to see the two women clearly from a shadowed corner.

It was her! Bushy hair and all!

Hermione nodded at the receptionist and reluctantly left, holding a bag flooding with books.

'She must be a student in the local university,' he thought, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Of all places on earth, why would she choose this very university to attend? Just his luck, when he thought he would never have to lay an eye on any of those dunderheads again, one of them comes back to haunt him! And HER of all people!

The memory of his last day at Hogwarts came flooding back. The letter. The insufferable girl had sent him a letter! He had sat staring at the parchment for hours. He didn't... couldn't know how to react to it. He hadn't learned how to react to such things. He could deal with anger and hate, but... that was something he never had to deal with, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't want to.

His mind had a hard time accepting any kind of affection toward him. He knew the Granger girl wasn't one up to practical jokes and despite being the resident know-it-all, she always had respected him even with all his constant insults. But even so, he could never, in his wildest dreams, imagine she 'liked' him.

'Why?' he thought. He had always done such a great job, being as unpleasant as possible. What would she want with a man like him?

When he left Hogwarts that day, he put that and all his past behind him. She was young and would go to college, meet more insufferable friends like her and would eventually forget his existence. He never replied her letter and he knew that was the easier way out, the only way he knew for those things. By shutting people out was easier and would prevent him from getting hurt.

He couldn't face her now and he wouldn't! Not even if he had to walk around in an invisibility cloak!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was very late that night when Hermione put her quill down. Her essay was acceptable, not much she could do without the information she wanted to find in the Research Center, but it would have to do. Her Potions Professor was an idiot, and an idiot who didn't like her at all. What was with her and Potions Professors?

She had to work extra hard on his homework and essays in order to learn properly and make sure he wouldn't find something to criticize. It wasn't much different with Snape but at least Snape was brilliant; she could take his insults any day. Her current Professor couldn't be able to discern a potion from a stew without a book to back him up. That was probably why he hated her, she could see right through him.

Potions Mastery wasn't one of the most sought after fields and her classes had very few students. She didn't mind really, she had grown a little intolerant with people in a way that she favored her solitude.

That was one of the reasons why she had chosen to rent a flat in the Muggle side of town. She had her privacy, no noisy roommates and access to lots of bookshops and the Muggle library.

She rubbed her eyes and climbed on her bed, murmuring a barely audible "Nox", and lay staring at the darkness in her bedroom. It was at moments like these that her mind ended up wandering to her former Professor. It was impossible to not remember him one way or another, after all, she had chosen to study potions. Every time she was in front of a cauldron, she found herself thinking about those long fingers stirring its contents, that black curtain of shiny greasy hair covering his face as he bent over it.

She knew she should try and forget about him, he was out of her league as was every man she ever met. But she could care less for other men, she never was the sort of girl to worry about dating and getting romantically involved with anyone. She knew she wasn't pretty and she had other things on her mind, but the trouble with feelings is that they come against one's will. She couldn't forget the only man she had ever felt something for, but even he had rejected her, or better yet, ignored her.

When she sent that letter, she had no expectations of a reply, but it hurt all the same to know he didn't care. She sighed deeply at the thought and eventually fell asleep, still lost in stray memories of her Potions Master.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus Snape was wary as he walked through the silent streets that morning; he had no idea where the girl lived, but he couldn't afford to be seen. He turned the corner and was making his way to the entrance for the wizarding village when he saw her. She was probably late, judging by her fast pace and disheveled robes as if she had dressed in a hurry. Her wild curls were untamed, making it look even bushier than normal and her books were almost falling out of her bag.

He slowed down his steps, staying a fairly wide distance from her. As he crossed the archway, he could see her running to get the enchanted ferry that led to the other side of the lake. As she climbed the steps and the ferry started moving, a parchment flew out of her opened book bag, landing over the rocks near the edge of the lake.

He had an impulse to yell at her and warn about her parchment, but he stopped himself just in time. What was he trying to do? Besides, that was none of his business. He started to go in the direction of the Center, telling himself it wasn't his fault if the girl wasn't organized enough to wake up on time. But he couldn't. He shook his head, muttering, "The insufferable woman..." and turned around to go catch the parchment before the wind blew it in the lake.

The parchment was a potions essay, probably the one she was referring to last evening at the Center. She would obviously get in trouble if she didn't turn this in. He sighed, making his way to the large building and once inside his lab, he wrote a quick note, taking care to apply a disguising spell to his handwriting. Attaching it to the essay, he headed to the owlery.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione only stopped to breathe when she sat in front of her cauldron in class. She had made it before Professor Moraes, but it was a close one. She placed her bag on the table, gathering her potions' materials and looking for the essay she had to hand in today. Her eyes grew wide when she took the last item in her book bag and her essay was nowhere to be found. She started to panic, she was sure she had put it in the bag! She had overslept on account of that very essay and now it was gone. She looked at the big clock on the wall and there was no way she could go back to look for it. She buried her face on her hands, ignoring the curious looks from her classmates when a white owl flew inside the classroom and stopped right in front of her. She frowned and reached for the bird's leg to retrieve the letter.

She unfolded the large parchment, immediately recognizing her essay. With a little gasp she covered her mouth in surprise and relief. Attached to it was a little note:

""" I believe you will be needing this today. Be more careful to close your book bag next time.

A friend. """

She put the note down amazed. Who could possibly know she needed the parchment and would go to the trouble of helping her? She had no friends...

She decided to send a thank you note to whoever had helped her, and instructing the owl to wait for her outside so she could send a reply, she sat down just as her Professor entered the classroom.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Shauna for beta-reading. And Thanks to hp-lover-fifi, JoJo the Jellyfish, Chatterpillar(really? it was weird?how so?), Parody-of-an-Angel, Intelligent Witch, Porthos, Minerva7, meneyavewen, sweetytweety013, strega-in-progress(glad you liked it, this chapter is longer i hope), the-sexy-flower, momsangel and The Great Green Leaf of Peril for your wonderful reviews.

As asked by Parody-of-an-Angel, here are the Challenge rules:

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Letter

Hermione writes the following letter to Severus:

(see letter in the prologue)

The challenge:

What happens next? you can look at any characters reactions, You can choose to make it as fluffy, angsty or realistic as you want. There are no size restrictions to the story (though remember, Ashwinder requires 600 word minimum)

The letter does need to show up somewhere; where is up to you.

Deadline: since this letter is written for Hermione's Graduation, the deadline will be June 30th, 2005.

Cheers, and looking forward to the great stories I know you guys can churn out!

Best,

Dryad


	3. Chapter 2

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

CHAPTER 2

Hermione sat at the small Cafe near her flat. It was her favorite place to spend Saturdays afternoons after she was done with her homework and studying, even though she was never done with studying. But she had learned in her third year at Hogwarts that her brain needed some moments of rest or it wouldn't function at all.

Her spare time was usually spent walking around town and at the Cafe. She loved this town, it was so quiet and charming that sometimes, she lost herself in its beautiful medieval architecture and oozing history.

The fact that it was surrounded by mountains, gave her a protective feeling, like nothing would ever hurt her while she was in there. It was irrational, she knew, but she couldn't help her need for isolation.

Hermione had wonderful memories of the years at Hogwarts, but had enough of her share of life threatening adventures. She had gone through changes over the years and her heart was into different things now, making it impossible to maintain a close relationship with her friends.

They still kept contact through letters, but they had grown apart mentally too. It was always pleasant to learn how Harry was doing in his Auror career and Ron as a Quidditch player. She had seen many newspapers praising his performance as keeper.

Overall it was good to know that all the people she loved were doing well and happy with their lives. Well, at least most of them. She had no idea what had happened to Snape... it was true he was never her friend but she cared a great deal for him and it was really sad to learn he wasn't working at Hogwarts anymore.

Ginny who had spent her last year at Hogwarts with a new Potions Professor, was more than happy to have gotten rid of the old bat, as she so thoughtfully put it. The only information everyone had was that he had taken a job somewhere and didn't want to be bothered. So much like him...

Hermione had left the library a while ago with a romance novel in hand, in hopes to relax reading it in her favorite corner table, facing the street. It had been such a trying week. She couldn't remember a time she had ever overslept and almost lost a grade over an essay. This wasn't like herself at all, but she did spend the entire night on it and it was the best she could do on a last minute essay.

At the thought of her Potions Professor, she put the book down in annoyance. How could the man be so insufferable? "Gods, I'm thinking like Snape!" she said shaking her head. A few people looked her way, but she ignored.

The man was imprinted in her mind whether she wanted or not; it was impossible not to compare both Professors when the difference was so absurdly huge.

While Snape always punished her when she decided to talk more than she was allowed, this imbecile punished her because he was threatened by her knowledge. She knew it could sound a little pretentious of her, but they had disagreed on many occasions and every time she had proved him wrong.

It was one of those disagreements that got her landed with an essay due the next day. She had tried her best to make it to the Research Center, in order to gather all the information she needed, but she was too late. The result was tedious hours spent on researching several different books to make it acceptable in the least.

She couldn't believe her hard work had come close to be all in vain if it wasn't for the kind 'friend' who sent her essay just in time. She wanted so much to thank him in person... 'What makes you think it's a He, Hermione?' a voice in her head asked her.

"Maybe I'm reading too many romance novels," she said out loud again, earning a few more curious looks from the other customers.

Whoever 'he' or 'she' was, Hermione was a bit disappointed that it had been a week and the stranger hadn't replied to her letter. She had thanked the person and explained why she had been so careless to lose her essay, but didn't really know why she needed to explain herself; she just felt compelled to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress offering her fresh coffee. Hermione nodded and the woman poured another cup.

"Obrigado," she thanked in Portuguese.

With a sigh she returned her attention to her book and got lost in the world of "Jane Eyre".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Severus was taking a quiet walk that afternoon, after browsing through some bookstores when he spotted a quaint little Cafe, hiding behind a small building. He thought it would be a good idea to stop for some coffee. The place was small but had a quality to it that was terribly inviting.

He had only his black pants and white shirt on, so he wouldn't frighten the Muggles away, even though he had no idea what was so scary about his dark billowing robes. But Merlin knows how Muggles can be easily alarmed and it wouldn't be wise to scare the habitants of a small town, especially if he was living in it.

Severus entered the place and sat in a small corner table facing the wall, to be able to read through his new book without distractions. After ordering his coffee, he immersed himself in his reading.

"Um café preto, por favor," a familiar voice with a bit of accent spoke behind him. His head shot up, as heard her pull a chair and felt a breeze blowing his way as she sat down. The smell of peaches and quill ink entered his nostrils. He had smelled that many times while towering over her in Potion Class.

He didn't need to turn to know it was her. Not again! Did she have a knack for going wherever he decided to go?

He kept quiet and didn't dare get up. He knew she would speak to him if she saw him and there was no way he would let that happen! He needed his peace and quiet; that chit would never stop talking once she started. Not to mention what an awkward situation that would be.

Severus had tried to cut the girl's attempt of friendship by not answering her reply to his note. He was a busy man; he had his research work to dedicate his time to, and having a pen-pal wasn't his idea of a useful time. He scowled remembering her letter...

"""" Dear Friend,

Thank you so much for your kindness to go to the trouble of helping me. I don't know what would have been of me, if it wasn't for your thoughtfulness of returning my essay. I am in debt to you and really can't thank you enough.

I admit I was a bit careless this morning, but I had spent most of the night on that essay, depriving myself of much needed sleep. The result was oversleeping and clumsily leaving my book bag open. I rarely leave homework for the last moment but my idiot of a Professor, seems to have mastered out of the same school Gilderoy Lockhart did. (I'm sure you've heard of him and understand my predicament.)

I would love to thank you in person, but you didn't leave your name or address...

Thank you again,

Hermione Granger """"

Why did she try to explain herself to him? She didn't even know who he was!

The girl had a point though. How in the name of Merlin this Professor found his way into teaching was beyond his understanding. This was supposed to be a respectable university and judging by her description and his little questioning through the Village, the man's past was a blank. No one had any idea where he came from or where he studied. But the talk of town was that the earlier Professor, who was one of the best in the business, had mysteriously disappeared. Not soon after, this man was hired.

He would have to inquire about him to his boss at the Center. They may have some information on the Professor's history. 'That is, if I have time! This is not my problem,' he thought.

He tried to continue reading but his attention kept turning back to the girl sitting behind him. He knew she wouldn't notice him there if he kept a low profile, but he couldn't just concentrate anymore. He heard when she put her book down and seemed to squirm in her chair. She was obviously distracted too.

"Gods, I'm thinking like Snape!" He heard her say to no one in particular.

'What does she mean by that?' he thought. 'Does she still think of me?'

Well, he could care less if she did! He never gave her any hopes... 'Why was she thinking like him?'

He had an enormous urge to stand up and ask her himself but he thought better of it. Maybe he could reply her letter and find out if she still has feelings... 'No! What do I care?'

His mind was in turmoil when he heard her again.

"Maybe I'm reading too many romance novels."

Romance novels? He never thought Granger was the romantic sort. 'Why is the chit speaking to herself anyway? She must be studying too hard,' he though with a smirk. Knowing her, he was sure she would go to extremes when it came to studying.

After a while, neither of them seemed to be able to concentrate in their reading and Severus was relieved when she stood up and left the Cafe, enabling him to leave as well, taking care to not be seen.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was with great surprise that Phillip Allen greeted Severus that evening. He was a tall blond wizard with greying hair at the temples, and a warm smile. Severus had seen many women approach Phillip in the Village and usually heard them refer to him as the handsome appropriate type--which in other words meant 'The marriage type'-- for he was rich, single and had an acceptable appearance.

That was enough trouble for one man as far as Severus was concerned. He was glad looks wasn't his best feature and he wouldn't have the annoyance of women coming his way.

Severus had met the man only days before starting his work at the Center. Phillip was more than happy to have him as a member of the staff and was really glad when Severus accepted the invitation to work with them. Even though he couldn't call the man his friend, they had enjoyed many conversations at the Center and considering Severus' personality, this said a lot. Not many people warmed up to him to maintain more than brief exchange of words.

"Severus! What a nice surprise. Come in," Phillip said gesturing for him to enter.

Phillip's house was almost like his own house back in Scotland: ancient and dark, having been in the Allen family for centuries. Phillip took him to a round room with a comfortable couch facing the fireplace. The walls were draped in red curtains and

the Gryffindor Crest was displayed in a framed canvas to the left of the fireplace. Severus arched an eyebrow. 'Another Gryffindor!'

"As you can see, I went to Hogwarts, as did my entire family. All Gryffindors I'm afraid," he said thoughtfully.

"I see; I haven't heard the name Allen mentioned before..." Severus took a seat.

"Well, I was the last of my family and never got married, that's why you haven't seen any Allens in your time there. You probably entered Hogwarts after I left," Phillip said waving tea magically in the coffee table in front of them.

"Interesting, I'm sure Albus remembers you," Severus said accepting a cup of tea.

"He sure does, he was the Transfigurations teacher back then, great man Dumbledore!" Phillip smiled. "But what brings you here? I hope you're not having second thoughts about the job..."

"No, not at all, I thoroughly enjoy working in this research. My reason for this visit is due to a friend's interest actually," Severus replied.

"Oh."

"I believe you are acquainted with most of the staff at the local University?"

"I know quite a few personally but the newer Professors, I only know them by name." Phillip frowned as he tried to remember.

"What about the Potions Professor? I'm sure he must have some kind of relationship with the Research Center; I heard many students use the Center archives for their essays." Severus paused to drink some of his tea.

"Ah... yes, he has sent many students there for projects, although I haven't met him in person." He looked at Severus curiously. "Why the interest in him?"

"What do you know of his background, his history?"

"I heard comments that he has a different approach in the way he teaches..."

"Be honest, Phillip, do you think he lacks proper skills to teach?" Severus wanted to go straight to the point, he didn't believe in euphemisms just to be polite.

"I can't assure you that, for I have never talked to him before, but yes, from what I learned from some students, he seems to be quite unskilled and dare I say... a little confused about basic knowledge that should be familiar to first years at school," the older man admitted.

"I see." Severus was puzzled about this; there was no explanation for this individual to be a Professor.

"I believe the best person to provide you this information is the Headmaster at the University. Maybe you should pay him a visit, but I have to admit that it does sound unusual for someone to get the title of Potions Master and be anything but brilliant in it," Phillip added.

"Indeed."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione sat at the window sill of her flat, admiring the night sky.

She chuckled as she watched Crookshanks leave for his evening explorations, after eating most of her dinner. She wasn't very hungry and Crooks appreciated it more than she did. The orange cat jumped from one roof to the other until it disappeared in the shadows.

It had been quite a productive day and she had a wonderful time, but for some reason she wasn't as content as she wanted herself to believe. Books, peace and quiet were always her idea of a good time, but not tonight; tonight she felt a horrid emptiness within, like all those things weren't enough anymore... but were they ever?

What if her hunger for knowledge and occupying her head with nothing but studying was a way to keep from feeling lonely? Even so, she had been content with her life lately, it wasn't perfect but it was what she wanted. So, what had changed?

Hermione knew the answer to that question as usual, but it wasn't one she wanted to answer. It would trigger so many things she had been pushing to the back of her mind, things she wanted forgotten.

"Face it Hermione, no one wants anything to do with you!" she said, feeling her tears welling up.

She had been like that since that stranger never replied her letter. It was so familiar and yet so outrageous to think that no one wants further involvement with her. She didn't know who this person was, if it was a woman or a man and it didn't really matter. The point was that it served as a reminder of how it hurt to not have had any word, not a single note from Snape.

Oh, she kept telling herself she knew he wasn't going to care; she knew it wasn't meant to be, but the truth was that she wasn't this strong. She was human! She had resented that more than she could admit. She opened herself to the man and he didn't even have the grace to reject her with a reply. It was worse, he ignored her, he didn't even acknowledged her existence!

Why was she being such a fool and crying over someone who obviously would never care about her? She didn't even know him, she knew her skilled Potions Professor, the dark hero, the mysterious Head of Slytherin, but who was he really?

She really was a fool, because there was nothing she would love more than finding out who that brilliant man was. And given the chance, she would hold no grudges against anything he may have done to hurt her in the past; given the chance, she would blindly run to his arms, not knowing what she would find, but hungry for the knowledge of Him.

Hermione wiped a tear that was tickling the tip of her nose and stepped down to go to bed. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself all night!

As she lifted the covers, an owl flew inside the room through her open window. It missed her by inches, landing beside her on the bed.

"Hello there." Hermione gently untied the letter from the Owl's leg and before she could stand up to get the owl a treat, it flew out the window.

She studied the letter, already crossing out Harry for the owl wasn't Hedwig. Her parents were glad she was living in a Muggle town and could use regular mail and Ron usually used Pig.

She closed her eyes anticipating. 'Could it be...' she thought.

She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach and quickly opened the envelope. Recognizing the writing as the one in the note the stranger sent her, she smiled and started to read it avidly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Ok so I didn't feel good about this chapter it just didn't come out as I had in mind. I hope you guys can tell me what went wrong LOL Oh well, I'll try to work on the next one ;-) Thank you Shauna for beta-reading don't know what I would do without your help.

Thanks to Parody-of-an-Angel, Minerva7, Ophelia-Dumbledore, strega-in-progress, sweety-tweety013, Grand-illusion, Intelligent Witch and harry-fanfic-reader for the kind reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

CHAPTER 3

""" Ms Hermione Granger,

I'm pleased to learn that my assistance was helpful and I trust your Professor didn't cause you any problems this time.

I find it, however, very unsettling to learn the sort of Professors hired to teach University level students these days. Your University is one of the best in Europe and to have an incompetent teaching students, who earned their way into that establishment by hard work and intense study, is outrageous.

Having said that, I took the liberty of investigating this matter a bit further, and if you wish me to, I will inform you of my findings soon.

Sincerely,

""" Mr. M. """

Dropping the letter slowly on the bed, she stared nowhere in particular, in deep thought. There was so much going on in her mind... so many unanswered questions. Well, at least now she was sure it was a 'He' judging by the title. It was strange though, that he wouldn't sign his name but only an initial.

Hermione gazed at the letter sitting over her quilt and frowned. He actually paid attention to her rambling about her Professor... curious. It meant a lot to her that someone believed and wanted to help her.

She smiled.

It was even exciting, if she thought about the mystery behind this letter. He knew her but she didn't know him... he wouldn't, for reasons unknown to her, identify himself and yet, he was willing to help her. He certainly wasn't an uncultured idiot; she could tell this much by the curt flare of the letter. And gods, she needed that, some other challenging mind to talk to, even if by their limited communication methods. Hermione could easily express herself through writing, she was very good at that, but nothing could beat a face to face conversation.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember one instance in which she had this kind of exhilarating and mind-challenging conversation with anyone. Her dear friends, now long distance ones, were wonderful but they lacked the depth she so craved.

She chuckled sadly. "The man sends me a short letter, and here I am, musing over challenging, mind blowing conversations that haven't even happened yet."

'That you don't even know if you're going to have,' came the voice in the back of her head.

Conflicted with the notion of excitement and wariness, she gradually drifted into sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sunday brought a scowling Severus to the nearest bakery where he decided to stop and have some coffee with rolls.

He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing by meddling in that girl's business. What was he thinking, sending her another letter? And with his middle initial signed at the bottom. The girl was frighteningly smart, what if she found out? No... No one knew his middle name was Mathew, it was a Muggle name, he hated it, but his spirituous mother though it would make him more 'unique'. Like he needed any more of that!

But to give away even a hint of his true identity was still risky. He had debated whether to sign just 'Friend' as before, but the girl had signed her name, and it didn't feel right to leave her in the dark.

He groaned, running one hand trough his dark lanky hair. Since when did he care?

Those questions were unpleasantly interrupted by two men trying to speak some crude version of the Portuguese language to one of the waitress behind the counter.

Severus tried to ignore the idiotic young men and sipped his coffee without so much as a side glance.

"Me querer informa... informacion..." the first young man said, while the other whispered, "I think that's 'information' in Spanish, not Portuguese!"

"Oh... so how do you suggest I pronounce this?" the first one asked, obviously showing a translating book to the other.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one who said Portuguese couldn't be so hard!"

"Well, if you could read a Muggle map as you said you could, we wouldn't have to ask!" the first one said walking around. "Maybe we should ask someone else."

Then what Severus most dreaded happened, the two men moved closer and addressed him. When he neglected to answer, one of them touched his shoulder, making him flinch. 'Damn tourists!' he thought, turning around to face the two dunderheads who dared disturb his morning coffee.

He was ready to put on his most intimidating face and scare them out of his sight when he stopped mid turn, jaw dropping in complete disbelief. 'No, no, no, it can't be! This is a nightmare!' Severus thought, closing his eyes.

He was disappointed at his inability to recognize their voices. It had been so long and their voices had somewhat matured. 'Even if their brains hadn't.'

To say both men were equally surprised was an understatement. He could see their faces going from shocked to scared and finally to angry. Severus took the opportunity to regain his dignity and put on his cold mask.

"Mr. Potter and his sidekick... still struggling to follow simple directions?" he asked pleased to see the effect his words were having on them. That, however, wasn't enough to make him feel better about the fact he had been found out by Miss Granger's loyal little friends.

Surely they were there to visit with her, and once they found their way to her flat, the first thing they would mention would be running into the 'greasy old bat'.

Thoughts of Obliviating them crossed his mind, but he remembered he was in a Muggle bakery. There was no way he could go about Obliviating the entire crowd without having the Ministry on his tail by the end of the day.

This wasn't a very good turn of events and he would have to make every effort to make it seem he didn't know of her presence there. He couldn't lie and pretend to be only passing through because knowing Miss Granger, he was sure she would go after him and find out why he was here and where he worked in no time at all.

But most importantly, he could not let her think he was the one writing the letters. That would only make the troublesome girl think he entertained the idea of pursuing a relationship with her. The word 'relationship' brought a disgusted expression to his face, giving the two ex-students in front of him the impression it was because of them. And that wasn't too far from the truth.

Weasley squared his shoulders and addressed him with more animosity than his comment could bring, making the Potion Master wonder if the red head was still intimidated by him. "What are you doing here, Snape?"

"As difficult as it may be for your tiny brain to grasp, Mr. Weasley, this is a public place and I hate to break this news to you, but what I do is none of your business. Granted I could ask the same thing to you, but I won't because I don't care." He paused standing up and making for the entrance. "I find it infinitely disappointing to see the poor excuse for customers they let in here these days."

With that, he escaped before Potter could retort or neither of them could ask him questions.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione slept until it was mid morning, waking up with an entirely different disposition than the previous day. Sunday was usually a lazy day for her; she always ended up doing most of her homework on Saturday. Sunday was used to catch up with her sleep and try to take it easy to have a clear mind on Monday.

After going through her morning rituals, she went to her tiny kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee. The rap on the door startled her. Who would be knocking at her door on a Sunday morning?

She cautiously walked to the door and checked the peephole. Her face lit up with a broad smile, and she immediately unlocked the door.

"Harry, Ron! I'm so glad to see you two!" She dived into a tight hug on both of her best friends. "Why did you not owl me before you came? I could have prepared! The flat is a mess and I don't have any meal done yet..."

"Hermione you're rambling," Harry said playfully.

"Besides we wanted to surprise you," Ron added with a smile.

Hermione brought the two young men to her small living room and after offering some coffee, all three of them sat happily chatting.

"So, anything new?" she asked absently adding some sugar to her second cup.

"Not much really, I suppose I told you all of it when I last owled you. We just came back from Hogwarts; Harry wanted to see Dumbledore and... That reminds me," Ron said leaning back in his chair and making himself more comfortable. "You won't believe who we ran into just a block away from your flat..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The University's grounds were practically deserted on Sundays. The students who lived in the building's dormitory were probably out or studying.

Severus didn't have any problems finding the way to the Headmaster's office. The castle was very similar to Hogwarts in many ways and Phillip had given him an idea of its location.

He knocked firmly at the door.

"Come in." The man, an old wizard with long red hair, meshed with white, and a long beard of the same color, was seated behind his desk sipping tea and feeding an owl, while he went through his mail.

"Ah, Mr. Snape! Phillip has told me all about you, and it's really an honor to meet a war hero and accomplished Potions master such as yourself." The old man's hazel eyes twinkled madly, as he extended a hand to greet Severus, who had an odd sense of Deja vu.

Severus nodded stiffly, not used to that kind of compliment. "Professor Drumond."

"Please, call me Albert," the Headmaster said warmly.

The two men talked for good part of the afternoon and when Severus left, the Headmaster had assured him he hadn't had any complaints from students or parents, but he would make sure to find out what was wrong with his Potions Professor and send him an owl the next day.

Severus noticed he seemed to be reticent when questioned about the Professor's history. For a moment there, it seemed he couldn't remember a thing about the man in question. If the red headed Professor didn't remember, he did not disclose that information. It wasn't a wise thing for a Headmaster, to let people know he was turning senile. In any case, Severus decided to wait for the old man's owl and see what would happen from there.

When the owl didn't arrive the next day, nor the next, Severus decided to pay the man another visit. This time though he chose to floo his office.

When Severus head appeared in the fireplace, he found the old man, quietly humming and gazing through the window. The noise at the hearth caught his attention and he smiled at Severus.

"Mr. Snape, what do I own the pleasure of your visit?"

"How do you do, Professor Drumond? I was wondering if you had any lucky in finding out about your Potions Professor's classes." Severus saw the man's blank expression and had a bad feeling about it.

Drumond slowly sat in front of the fire staring at Severus with his brows furrowed.

Seeing that the man was still lost, Severus pushed. "The conversation we had about your Potions Professor's lack of skills."

"Conversation? What conversation?" the older man asked.

Severus sighed. This was not good, and for some reason, he knew the man wasn't senile.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to Shauna for beta-reading and everybody for your kind reviews ;-)


	5. Chapter 4

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

CHAPTER 4

Hermione bid her goodbyes to her old friends, making them promise to visit more often. Once she saw them to the front door of her small building, she finally stopped to think on what Ron had revealed to her.

Was it only coincidence that she found a benefactor at the same time Snape decided to visit the town? Her hands shook in anticipation of what that meant. Would her former teacher try to help her? And what was he doing here? Could it be that he had settled for work in the very place she had chosen to spend her next three years?

All those questions haunted her for the remainder of the day, consuming her with such intensity that she had no option but to do what she did best. Research!

It had been long ago since she searched the library for any books and magazines containing the history of Voldemort's defeat and all about the ones that helped it happen. The last time she checked, there was a light mention of Snape and his whereabouts were unknown. His full name was never revealed, and she knew that once a good historian decided to write a proper book on such events, he or she would include every detail of every character in that war.

With good luck she might find something on the man. That would do to start, and to also keep her mind sane until she figured this whole thing out.

But one thing was sure in Hermione's life. She did not believe in coincidences.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do I look like someone who would joke about things, Phillip?" Severus glared at his friend.

"No, actually, I think you could use some laughter once in a while," Phillip replied, ignoring the ex-Death Eater's glare. "But I find it ludicrous to even consider your theory, Severus!"

"I'm not one to invent crazy theories, either. I usually base them in facts, which just about point to this conclusion!"

"Okay, let's just consider this for a moment: An impostor – working in one of the best universities in Europe as a Professor of Potions, which is the most difficult subject to date – has the ability to fool everyone, including old man Drumond, using some simple memory charm." Phillip trailed his hand on his hazel hair. "That just doesn't make sense. What would be his motive, if that indeed was true? Why would someone, not being the least competent in potions, try to pass himself as a Potions Professor, when that is obviously the most dangerous charade I can think of?"

Severus sighed. "That's exactly what I mean! He must have a very strong motive, or he wouldn't go to such trouble. The first step, I suppose, is finding who he is and how to keep him from snatching our memories away in the process."

"Then, if he is so determined and clever, he must know what you're up to by now. If that is true, Severus, you better watch your back." Phillip wasn't playing around now.

"I know. I just can't help letting my paranoia get the best of me, and I end up wondering if he could be one of those Death Eaters that never were captured…"

"I don't think so, Severus, no one knew you would come to work with us, and this man has been working here since the start of term," said Phillip thoughtfully.

"Maybe he isn't here because of me…" Severus knew it was possible this individual was here to take revenge on Miss Granger. She had stunned and sent so many Death Eaters to Azkaban during the war… it wouldn't be hard to believe it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Severus sat at his desk thinking of his next course of action. He touched his long index finger to his lips as he slowly rocked on his chair.

With a quick movement, he straightened himself up and grabbed his quill and parchment.

_ Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that what started as a simple problem of incompetence, has turned out to be a matter of grave danger._

_I do not want to alarm you, but it's important you keep constant vigilance. The individual you call a Potions Professor can be more than an idle idiot. I fear there must be much more involved behind his Professor façade._

_I cannot reveal any further information before I am absolutely sure, but the least I can do is warn you to be prepared._

_Mr. M. _

He read it over and was satisfied with the message. It wouldn't be prudent to tell her of his findings, but she needed to be protected in case anything should happen. He would also need to be closer to the girl without her knowing. For a spy like him, it wouldn't be a problem following her around without being noticed.

Attaching the parchment to his owl's leg, he grabbed his cloak and left to pursue Miss Granger.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione had just arrived home with all the magazines and books she could find on contemporary wizarding history and magazine articles about the war. She had just set out to work, sprawled on the rug of her small living room with a cup of tea, when a familiar owl landed on top of the coffee table. She recognized the bird from her mystery friend's previous message.

With an excited yelp, she fed the owl a cracker and practically tore the seal apart. Her eyes scanned the parchment many times, taking every word. _Constant vigilance?_

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought her mysterious friend was Mad-Eye Moody. The thought gave her a shiver.

But who else could her friend be? If he used Moody's catch-phrase, he could be an Order member. She knew where every Order member was now living, except for Snape. Was this letter from her old Potions Master? She didn't know whether to be excited with the screaming prospect of this being her dear former Professor's letter, or afraid for her life by what he said in it. If this was indeed written by Severus Snape, she could practically guess what he had in mind. They both had gathered so many enemies after the war that it wouldn't be surprising if any of them would be after her for revenge. But how? She didn't remember any of the Death Eaters resembling her Potions Professor; could it be another Polyjuiced Professor?

If that were the case, they would have to contact members of the Order…

While lost in thought, she started flipping the pages of one of the magazines she had on her lap, not really taking in any of the subjects. But something caught her eye, and it only registered after she had turned to the next page.

She immediately turned back the page and met the dark glare of the object of her affection. It was a photograph taken about a year ago, with the title: Severus **Mathew **Snape, war hero.

"Mr. M…" Hermione said with a triumphant smile.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I know it's too short but I'm working on next chapter and it should be up sooner than this one.

I want to thank June for beta-reading. :)

Next chapter: Hermione meets Phillip, more letters and… well, you'll see.


	6. Chapter 5

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

CHAPTER 5

In the midst of the heavy fog permeating the first signs of the morning, a cloaked figure stood out, dotting the scene like a reminder of the darkness that existed not moments ago. The small family cemetery held a few tombs, still intact, not touched by the corrosive hands of time. Most of the cemetery held unseen names, tombstones hidden behind weeds and inscriptions faded into nothing. This was the perfect picture of what it was like to be dead, forgotten… non-existent.

How can someone, once so bright and alive, end up confined in a depressing grey bed, surrounded by dust and dead leaves?

The cloaked figure fell to his knees in front of a tomb, murmuring soft words to the cold silent stone. Incoherent words that flew through the wind, lost as its owner's soul. If one was able to listen carefully, though, they would hear, "I will avenge you, love… I will."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione wasn't an idiot. She couldn't stop herself from thinking and probing and eventually solving things. It was in her nature.

How could she sit and let the clues go unnoticed? The fact that Snape didn't know that was a little offensive, if he thought she would not put things together and find his middle initial, with so much screaming evidence pointing that way. Of course, he didn't count on her two friends running into him at the coffee shop… or maybe he knew she was bound to find out and was just waiting for her to make the first move…

No! She wouldn't go and ask him, knowing him it would probably ruin what they had. Even if it was only very little, she had something now; she had his attention, and he seemed to care. But what if he never said anything?

"First things first," she said, getting ready to leave.

The first step would be to find out what he was doing here. She was glad this was a small town with a small wizarding village; there weren't many options when it came to work. And she didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out. There was only one place where Snape could be working, if indeed he was working.

Hermione made her way to the university very early. Truth was that she couldn't sleep much, so she decided to get out of bed and start her day. That would give her time to look around the village and investigate. The thrilling feeling she got when the thought of adventure hit her was something rather pleasant, even nostalgic.

Her face softened at the memories of her pursuits at Hogwarts, along with Harry and Ron. She never realized how much she missed those things until now.

The streets of Bragança were silent at this time of the morning, but once she crossed over to the wizarding village she could see a lot of witches and wizards already crowding the street, it was as if they had a different time zone in there.

After going to the owlery and mailing "Mr. M." his reply, she walked slowly through the flow of people. The sweet smell of freshly baked bread assaulted her senses and lured her into the quaint little bakery.

There was plenty of time before the town's Research Center opened its doors and she could ask a few questions there. She was almost sure that was the place she would find her brooding, stubborn man; she only needed to do it the right way. The exhilaration of finding Snape was making her hungry.

She had spotted this bakery before, but never had time to go inside. She always had to run to her classes, and at the end of the day all she wanted to do was to go home. The bakery was still empty, save for a group of witches at a corner table who looked everything but friendly, and the owner who was preparing for the wave of customers that would soon arrive.

She sat herself at the counter and asked for coffee and one of the steamy rolls the owner – a tubby wizard with a round and warm face – had just placed on the counter.

"Would you like some marmalade with that, Miss?" the man promptly offered, arranging the jams and butter in front of her, even before she said yes. It was hard to say no anyway.

Hermione enjoyed her breakfast, not really minding on who was coming and going inside the establishment; her mind was entirely focused on the things that would play out in the next few hours. She doubted she would be able to focus on anything else. Something was nagging in the back of her mind, telling her she should be careful and cautious to anything unusual… _constant vigilance_… but she ignored that for the moment. Nothing could shake the happiness she was feeling right now, knowing she would soon see Snape.

There was a brush of clothing over her arm, bringing her back from her reverie. A tall, blonde-haired wizard in his mid-fifties was just sitting next to her. She knew she had seen him before, but couldn't remember where. He immediately noticed her and smiled the warmest of smiles.

"Good morning," he said, nodding his thanks as the baker put his coffee and roll in front of him.

Hermione thought he must be a regular and smiled back, averting his gaze in a little embarrassment. No man had ever looked at her with such intensity, and it was a little disconcerting.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in town?" came his question.

She looked at him shyly. "Not really, I go to the university across the lake. But I never came here before." As she talked he looked directly into her eyes, as if his attention was completely devoted to her.

"Really? What are you majoring in? If you don't mind me asking." He smiled at her warmly. "I don't want to pry."

"That's okay, I don't mind," she smiled. "I am majoring in Potions."

"Potions? Then you must have gone to the Center at least once, I wonder why I haven't seen you there."

"The Center? You work at the Center?" she asked in disbelief at her sudden good luck.

"I'm the director there. We always get a lot of Potions students at the Center, looking for books and asking about the researches we conduct there. By the way, I'm Philip Allen," he said, extending a hand to her.

Her smile turned into a full grin as she took his hand and said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Severus was only satisfied when he saw Miss Granger go back to her own flat. After his owl arrived last night on her window with a message from "Mr. M," he thought it was alright to go back home.

The next morning he returned early. All he had to do was wait for her to wake up and leave her flat to go to school. The problem was that he was waiting outside her building for more than an hour and there was still no sign of Miss Granger.

When he could wait no more, he went up the flights of stairs; after casting a concealing charm, he entered her flat, easily dropping the wards. _She calls this a ward? I need to send her a few new spells in my next letter._

Nothing was out of place, and yet she was nowhere to be seen. Was it possible that she left before he arrived? Or did something happen? No, there would be some sign of struggle… After making sure he placed the same wards again, he left quickly, hoping she was already safe and sound in her morning class – well, at least as safe as one can hope for, with a psychotic teacher.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Severus had a pleasant day, having had two new breakthroughs on the researches he was conducting. He ran a hand on his oily raven hair, extracting the elastic band that had been holding his hair off his face.

He reached for the letter that had arrived that morning. Miss Granger had been quick to send him a reply; as usual, her incessant questioning had not subsided. It had been useless to ask her to not anticipate and instead wait for his next findings, like asking a child not to touch anything in a toy store.

He read the letter once more, before stuffing it in his pocket.

"_Dear Mr. M.,_

_I am ecstatic to receive another one of your letters. _

_I think your findings are very interesting, if not disturbing. I wonder if all of it has anything to do with the last battle against Voldemort. Could it be that a Death Eater was seeking revenge on me?_

_You see, I fought in the last battle; I am Harry Potter's best friend. Do you think it's enough for someone to instigate revenge on me? I never thought I was that important and worth the effort, but maybe I've made more enemies than I first thought. _

_Do you think Professor Moraes is under a Polyjuice Potion? If so, why hasn't he tried anything against me already? And why would Headmaster Drumond let someone with no abilities in potions, work as a Professor? I'm sure there must be complaints from other students by now…_

_I know you asked me to wait for your next letter, and I will, but I'm being more observant of this man from now on. _

_On another note: Thank you, you make me feel a lot safer._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger."_

He smiled, almost proud of how her mind worked overtime with just a few clues. She was a brilliant witch. _And so compatible with me…_

He shrugged off the thought and proceeded to grab his belongings.

Miss Granger, he knew, would be coming back soon, and he needed to prepare to follow her home. He was glad Albert Drumond was sane enough to assure him that Miss Granger was indeed in class. When he arrived his lab, he had Flooed the university. The old man didn't ask why he wanted to know—which was a relief—but to Severus' dismay, he had an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Severus made a mental note to look up Drumond and find out if he was distantly related to Albus Dumbledore.

As he was preparing to leave, the Floo activated and he heard Phillip's voice calling out to him. "Severus, I'm glad I caught you on time. Would you mind coming into my office for a second?"

"I am in a bit of a hurry, Philip. I have some important things to…"

"It'll only take a minute, really." The older man looked at him expectantly.

Severus sighed sharply, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

After stepping out onto the hearth, Severus brushed his robes off, not really looking at Phillip. "So, what is it you need?"

"There's someone I wanted you to meet, or better yet, become reacquainted with," the blonde-haired wizard said, smugly.

Severus lifted his eyes from his robes, without lifting his head. He was almost afraid to look, afraid to see something he wouldn't like to see.

He was right, he didn't want to see it and yet there she was.

"Hello, Professor, or rather, Mr.Snape, now that you're a researcher, aren't you? It's great to see you again." Hermione Granger smiled trusting, her hand in his direction.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: There, another update, hope it's fast enough this time ;-) More coming soon!

I want to thank June for beta-reading.

Next chapter: A dinner for … three? The mysterious avenger makes an appearance.


	7. Chapter 6

-LOST IN OWL POSTS

A/N: Some of you have asked me if Phillip Allen has anything to do with Blow Dry's Alan Rickman's character Phil Allen. Yes, I see him exactly as Alan Rickman. I thought it would be fun to see him like that, since my image of Snape is completely different from Rickman and more like in the books; therefore, the gorgeous mid-fifties bachelor is none other than Alan ;-)

CHAPTER 6

"_Hello, Professor, or rather, Mr.Snape, now that you're a researcher, aren't you? It's great to see you again." Hermione Granger smiled, thrusting her hand in his direction._

Snape gathered all the strength he had to stick his hand forward and look mildly bored. He had been a spy, he and wasn't going to throw years of calculated expression and reactions down the drain just because a silly-little-annoying brat of a know-it-all had just outsmarted him.

The Potions master ignored her comment by just nodding and letting go of her hand like a discarded tissue. He turned to Phillip with a questioning look, keeping his hands from snapping his boss' neck.

"Isn't it great, Severus, Hermione tells me she's majoring in potions and always enjoyed your classes," Phillip said, smiling.

Severus saw Phillip's mouth moving, but all he could think of was why was he calling Miss Granger by her given name? Since when had they got so close that they were on a first-name basis?

"Isn't it a coincidence that you are working here at the Center, sir?" Hermione said, beaming at Severus with an odd look in her eyes.

_Was that triumph?_

Severus gave her a very tight smile.

"Why, Severus, I've never seen you so quiet," Phillip said, tapping his friend on the shoulder and again ignoring Severus' murdering look. "Are you sure you can't postpone your other commitment for a couple of hours?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Phillip." Turning to Miss Granger, Severus bowed lightly. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me." The former Professor turned back to the fireplace and made a motion to grab some Floo powder, stopping halfway at the sound of Phillip's infuriatingly cheery voice.

"It's really a pity. It would be fun to have you join us for dinner," the blond man replied.

_Join "us" for dinner?_

The Potions master turned on his heel immediately, looking at both disgustingly smug individuals in front of him. Part of his black curtain of hair fell over, covering half of his gaunt face. "Dinner?"

"Yes, I have invited Hermione this morning to have dinner at my home, and of course you're welcome to join us. I know you must have good stories to exchange, and I'd be delighted to hear all about your days at Hogwarts." Phillip turned to Hermione. "Severus is always so cryptic about his past."

"I can imagine," Hermione said, unable to waver that smile off her face.

Severus could just kill the both of them with his bare hands.

"So, what do you say, good friend? Care to join us?"

"I think it won't be a problem if I postpone my other… commitment for a few more hours." Severus voice had taken on a dangerous quality, lowering a few decibels.

"Excellent!" Phillip said, grabbing his cloak and beckoning Hermione to the oversized fireplace. The three of them disappeared amidst the green flames as Phillip said, "Allen Manor!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As they stepped into Allen Manor's brightly lit sitting room, Severus could see Hermione clearly. She was wearing a deep blue dress robe that accentuated her chestnut hair, and gave her skin such a glow it was almost entrancing. He didn't remember seeing Miss Granger appear so radiant before.

Hermione looked around the richly decorated room and the small table containing assorted beverages. "I barely had time to go home to change for the occasion. I had no idea it was such a formal dinner, or I would have chosen a more appropriate attire," she said, looking a bit worried.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You look lovely!" Phillip took her hand and guided her to one of the crimson chairs.

Something stirred in the dark-haired wizard's stomach, as he watched Phillip interacting with his former student. Severus had no idea what he was doing here and why, but he couldn't think any other place to be at the moment; it was almost out of his control.

"I had no idea you were acquainted with the University students, Phillip?" Severus said, startling both of them. "You two seem to have know each other for a long time."

"Not really, I happened to run into Hermione this morning. When she told me she knew you, we started to talk and – well – one thing led to another. I don't know how we never happened to meet each other after all this time living so close," Phillip said, offering a drink to both his guests.

"It's really a wonder," Severus replied, eyeing Miss Granger with his permanent sneer.

Hermione shifted in her seat, looking visibly uncomfortable under Severus' scrutiny. The scene gave Severus a pleasure he hadn't felt since this whole charade had started. That was the only way Severus could feel control, and so he continued to stare at the insufferable girl for the remainder of their dinner.

"So, Severus, don't you want to reminisce about your years at Hogwarts? Miss Granger mentioned you worked together for the Order…" Phillip pushed, much to his chagrin.

"What's there to tell? I'm sure you will find innumerous magazine issues and books all about Miss Granger and her celebrity friend." Severus downed his drink, and accepted more from a nearby house-elf.

"I was talking about your heroic acts that Hermione was telling me about," Phillip commented casually.

"Ah, heroics – is that what you call it these days, Miss Granger?" Severus turned to her. "I always had the impression you and your friends considered the Greasy Git to be under those things…"

"On the contrary, sir. I've always defended and respected you. I am capable of good judgment," she replied coldly.

He could almost smile, seeing how he wiped her smug expression with that comment. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself too, Miss Granger. I've survived two wars without the need of an insufferable Gryffindor's help."

"Play nice, Severus," said Phillip, giving Severus a shiver, reminding him of the late Lucius Malfoy. "School house rivalry is beyond us now, isn't it?"

"Besides, you are a minority here, sir. I see Phillip is also a Gryffindor," she said, pointing at the Gryffindor crest framed on the wall.

"She's got a point, Severus." Phillip winked at Hermione, who smiled back.

There was something about the way Phillip was acting that was really irritating Severus, but he couldn't put logic to his feeling, and it was all infuriating. He would certainly have a talk with the man after the girl left, but until then, he had to think of a way to discourage her from the notion of socializing with him now that she knew of his presence around her.

Damn Phillip for being so nice! His meddling could make his life really complicated. If it weren't for the problem with the mysterious professor at the University, Severus would be moving as soon as possible.

He had to make sure that the girl didn't realize he was Mr. M. If she had already, he would deny it.

Hermione felt his dark glare burning into her skin throughout the entire dinner. Although she had the advantage of knowing everything before he did, she wasn't so sure she could hold her confidence long enough now. Snape was being every bit as cold and distant as she had anticipated, but she couldn't let that and his menacing glare put her down.

_Not now that I've come this far…_

She was vaguely aware of what Phillip was saying. Ordinarily, she thought he was interesting; she had found him to be a charming man and very pleasant to talk to. But every time she was around her former Potions Professor, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

"… the house-elves to bring the desserts in the garden. The night is so beautiful!" Phillip said, opening the grand double doors to his garden. There was a round iron table with comfortable garden chairs around it and a cozy fire burning over neatly piled stones on the patio ground.

Phillip was right, it was a lovely night and Hermione was glad to breathe some fresh air under the moonlight. The dining room seemed to be getting too warm and oppressive with the way Snape was looking at her. This would help her think of her next move.

"… my father's finest dessert wine in the cellar, and I'll be joining you in a moment." She heard Phillip say, going back inside.

Hermione chanced a look at the Potions master who sat across from her, still looking like a bat ready to attack.

She smiled at him shyly, but he didn't return the gesture, instead lifting a lone eyebrow. She felt a shiver run down her spine and suddenly missed the presence of their host. At least, with Phillip around she felt more protected.

_Get a hold of yourself, Hermione! This is your chance to talk to the man of your dreams. Where is your Gryffindor bravery?_

She decided to be straightforward, as lying wasn't one of her greatest assets. But she decided to continue her pretense that she didn't know about Mr. M., though. Snape wasn't a man who liked being cornered, and it wouldn't bring the desired effect to force him to admit something like that.

She almost snorted at that. _Helping a Gryffindor isn't something to add to a Slytherin's pride list, is it?_

But that didn't mean she couldn't show him how brave she was and ask about the letter she sent him years ago. She was prepared for any reaction, because she knew that deep down he cared; otherwise Mr. M. would not exist.

It was now or never. "I was thinking, sir…"

"My, what a revelation, I'm shaking in my seat with surprise." His silky voice did nothing to soften the cutting reply.

She swallowed dryly, pushing herself to say it even if she was suddenly feeling very small and insignificant. This man required a lot of wit and courage; unfortunately, these traits seemed to be seeping out of her like the sweat running down the back of her neck.

"Did you ever get the letter I sent you after my seventh year was over?" She lifted her chin defiantly like she had done so many times in the presence of authority. It was her own way of compensating for her absolute fear and dread of talking back to someone older and wiser.

But she wasn't his student or subordinate. She was a woman now, and she had to make sure that was what he was seeing. In a way, she was thankful for never being noticed by him as nothing more than a nuisance, for if he had any inkling of her true personality, he would know she was terrified.

His face went suddenly rigid and, if that was possible, his eyes darkened even more. The silence that followed her question was so much worse to bear than she could have imagined. Plans never are as good in reality as they are in theory.

Snape finally turned his gaze down, and she could see the glinting of his black orbs still piercing through his half-closed lids. "Yes, I did, Miss Granger." He wouldn't look directly at her.

_Finally, I have made him nervous!_

It was good for a change to put him on the spotlight. "Since I haven't received a reply, am I to think that it's out of the question?"

He lifted his head and looked back at her.

Her courage was slowly coming back as she saw the look of indignant surprise in his face. They stared at each other for almost a full minute – warm brown eyes on cold black ones. Her heart was drumming in her chest, and her breath caught on a hitch, as she got lost in that moment of complete silence and contemplation of one another.

His features finally softened a little for the first time during the entire night, and she refused to acknowledge the pity she saw crossing his eyes for a moment.

"I… I am not a man you would want to be involved with. I suppose I saved you the trouble of throwing yourself in a doomed relationship by simply not responding it," Snape said softly.

"You saved me the trouble? How very altruistic of you," she said, controlling her voice to sound calm.

"I do not believe in romantic relationships, Miss Granger! I'm not that kind of man. You are young and intelligent. If you are so inclined, look for someone who will be able to fulfill your needs." He trailed one hand through his greasy strands. "I would never make any woman happy, and I am not marriage material."

"I didn't ask you to marry me," Hermione replied tersely. She suddenly realized that it had been a mistake to precipitate this subject with such bluntness. Now it was too late to turn back.

"But it would eventually lead to that, wouldn't it? You don't wish yourself to be used by a man for sexual release only, do you? There has to be more, you **will** need more, and I cannot give you that!" he said, slowly leaning forward.

"What's so wrong with letting yourself be loved, and loving someone back? What's so wrong with sharing your life with someone?" she dared. Her voice was slightly shaking.

"Because this is a romantic notion of your silly young mind. These things don't last forever, and it's going to fall into a routine whether you want it or not. You know what I see when I think of marriage, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, sounding every bit as cruel as he had been when lecturing Harry in her school days. "I see loss of privacy, limited freedom, noisy children, boredom, indifference, adultery…"

"Stop it! You are a coward, you've always been afraid of getting involved with people around you because you need to be always in control!" She had lost it, and she knew it, but the words were rolling out of her mouth and there was nothing she could do.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do need to be in control and I will go out of my way to make that always possible. So get on with your life – get yourself a man who will give you what you want, along with children and a perfect house!" His voice wasn't any higher than it had been when they started the conversation.

This couldn't have gone any worse. Hermione had lost control of her emotions and messed everything up. She could hear a sly voice in her mind sniggering, _How unsurprisingly Gryffindor of you, Miss Granger. Destroying your only chance to get what you want with your foolish impulsiveness!_

_But he never said he didn't want you…_ Another voice reminded her, bringing her some hope but not making her feel any better.

At that moment, Phillip returned with a couple of house-elves, who promptly busied themselves in serving wine and placing several choices of desserts on the big round table.

Hermione suddenly let herself fall back on her chair, realizing how rigid and straight she had been sitting all this time. She collected the rest of the dignity she possessed and feigned to enjoy the rest of the evening, not really listening to a word Phillip was saying.

Severus could barely contain his anger. It wasn't often that someone confronted him as the stupid girl had. He did not react well to being questioned, and her lack of subtlety was too much for him.

Contrary to popular belief, he did not enjoy crushing the feelings of defenseless women. But he knew it was for the best, for her own good.

Or was it really?

"_You are a coward, you've always been afraid of getting involved with people around you..."_ her voice reverberated in his mind.

Severus shook his head. He knew he had done the right thing. Besides, his best friend and the know-it-all had ambushed him into this situation. What else could he do?

He was thankful for his ability to look detached and indifferent, and was almost proud of Miss Granger to see how well she had handled the rest of the night. She did not speak or look at him once, but graciously conducted herself while politely talking to Phillip.

When Phillip kindly led her to the fireplace and activated the Floo, she nodded a goodbye at him and accepted Phillip's friendly hug. In a wave of green fire, she was gone.

When Phillip turned back to him with a warm smile, he could almost punch the man. Severus was about to lash out at him on how he hated to be bothered by old students and how he enjoyed his privacy, when the blond man spoke first.

"I have something to ask you, Severus." The blond wizard sat in his leather chair, showing Severus the chair across from him.

"And that is?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Do you have any interest in Hermione?" The other man met his gaze evenly.

"Absolutely not, I don't ever socialize with students, and that is why I…" Severus started at his friend lifting a hand to interrupt him.

"I'm not implying anything, my friend; there is no need to get worked up. I am merely making sure there is absolutely no interest between you two."

Severus studied the blond wizard suspiciously. "Why the interest?"

"Because I want to make sure I'm not getting in your way when I ask Hermione out on a date," Phillip said, smirking. "You are my friend, and I value our friendship very much. But since you say you have absolutely no interest in her, I feel free to pursue her."

Phillip stood up to fill his glass with more wine. "Would you like some more, Severus?"

Severus would have answered, but somehow he wasn't listening to what Phillip was saying anymore.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Thanks to June for beta-reading.

Poor Snape, now he's going to have so many conflictive feelings, I just hope he doesn't pass out.

I know I promised more on mystery fake-professor, but I decided to dedicate this chapter to the dinner for three. Next chapter, more on the mystery ;-)


End file.
